Paranormal
by baileylovesyou0400
Summary: You know the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. But 23 years later, Dean's daughter, Allison, is dragged back into hunting when her boyfriend is stolen by a demon. She and her brother, James, have to travel across the country to save Alex, along with working a few jobs along the way.
1. Missing

Alex lay on the couch, asleep. His dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes, and his tall figure was cramped on our small sofa. I smiled at the sight of him looking so peaceful. We had been dating for 3 years and I had never been more in love with someone. And it was all because I had quit my job. I frowned at the unwelcome thought of my old job and pushed it out of my mind. I yawned, and closed my laptop. I needed to get some sleep. I walked over to Alex and pushed his long hair off his face, and kissed his forehead even though he wouldn't know I did.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled off my shirt and pants, changing into a tee and pj shorts. I pulled my long auburn hair into a messy bun and crawled into my bed, pulling my covers up to my chin. For the millionth time, I marveled at how wonderful having a simple life could be. I snuggled deeper into my bed and closed my eyes, a smile on my face as I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual. For a minute I was instinctively freaked that Alex wasn't beside me, but then I remembered that he had fallen asleep on the couch_. I'm being silly_, I thought. _I had quit all the danger years ago, I'm just_ _a normal person now. There's no reason anyone would want to hurt me or Alex anymore._

I got up and got dressed. I grabbed a brush and began brushing my hair as I walked into the living room, where Alex was. I stopped dead in my tracks. He wasn't there. _Oh my god, where is he?_ I panicked. Then I shook my head. _Stop it, Ally. Everything's fine. You're just freaked 'cause you were thinking about your old job. He's probably in the kitchen or something,_ I scolded myself.

"Alex?" I called out. No answer. I put my brush on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. The sight I saw next made me shriek in terror. The kitchen was a mess, there were pots and pans everywhere and the coffeemaker was smashed, along with several cups and mugs on the floor. The cabinets had been flung open and, the most frightening; there was a splatter of blood.

"Alex!" I screamed. I ran into the dining room, which was in a similar state. But that wasn't what made me almost pass out. On the walls, written in a red liquid that I guessed was blood, were the messy words: _You'll never see him again._ That was when I burst into tears. I shrank down to the floor, sobbing. Why was this happening to me? I had quit hunting years ago. And why Alex?! He never did anything, and for all I knew he could be dead! And it was my entire fault. I sobbed and sobbed until my throat was raw. Then I stood up. Crying like that wasn't going to help Alex. But I didn't know what to do. I hadn't hunted in years! I was going to need help if I was going to find Alex.

The big question was who to call.

Definitely not my dad. He may have been one of the best hunters I knew, but I just couldn't face him, let alone ask for help. Not after I ditched him all those years ago to be with Alex. But who? Then it hit me. Uncle Sam! He was an amazing hunter too, even though he didn't do it as much then as he did before. And he would understand what I was going through, especially after all those years ago when he too ran away from his dad and life of a hunter. And he knew how difficult his brother, my dad, could be.

I bolted to my phone and dialed Uncle Sam's number.

"Come on, pick up!" I muttered desperately as it rang.

"Hello?" I heard the sound of Aunt Sara's voice on the phone.

"Aunt Sara, it's me, Allison," I said quickly. "Is Uncle Sam there?"

"Ally, is everything alright?" Aunt Sara asked, and I knew she heard how panicked I was.

"No, that's why I need-"

"Sam, yes of course. Just a minute," She said. I heard her calling for my uncle, and then the sound of the phone being transferred.

"Allison? What happened? I haven't heard from you in a long time, not since you, well, ya know…" said the familiar deep voice of my favorite, and only, uncle.

"I know, but that's not why I called you. My boyfriend, you know, Alex? Well, he's missing, and the house is a wreck and there's blood everywhere, and on the wall in blood is written 'You'll never see him again,' and the only thing I could think of is that something from my hunting days found me and stole him! I didn't know what to do, so I called you," I explained in a rush, and I felt on the verge of tears again and knew it showed in my voice.

Uncle Sam got right to the point. "Okay, that definitely sounds like something supernatural. I'll be right over." He paused. "Um… what's your address?" He asked. I told him quickly, and then he said goodbye and hung up. I sat down on the couch where Alex's blanket still was. I knew from how warm the couch was that Alex was only taken a bit ago. I wanted to slap myself. How had I slept through that?! I should have been there to help him, to save him. Or maybe I should've just told him about my work to start with, so he could protect himself in case something like this happened.

_It's my fault, It's my fault,_ I thought over and over as I hugged the blanket close to me. It smelled like Alex; coffee, shaving cream, and the outdoors. It was a bit comforting, so I closed my eyes and lay down holding the blanket to my face.

Not nearly soon enough I heard a knock at the front door, and I leapt up from the couch and bolted to the door, unlocking it and flinging it open. On the doorstep stood my Uncle Sam, a tall, well-muscled man with shaggy brown hair and greenish brown eyes. He wore his famous brooding face. I couldn't help but fling myself into his arms when I saw him. He hugged me back tightly, telling me everything would be okay.

After a nice minute, I stepped back and let him into my home, closing and locking the door. I showed him to my kitchen, where the mess still was. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the kitchen, finally turning to me.

"Well, Alex definitely put up a fight. Can I see the writing you told me about?" He asked.

"Of course," I told him and walked into the wrecked dining room with Uncle Sam behind me. He walked up to the wall and looked closely at the words.

"Well, this is definitely blood, human," My uncle said. I suspected as much, but I gasped nonetheless.

"Right," I answered, my voice shaking. "Well… what do you think took him?" Uncle Sam just shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure-" He began, but suddenly stopped, looking around.

"Uncle Sam? What- what is it?" I stammered.

"Do you smell that? Rotten eggs," He answered, looking troubled. My eyes widened as I realized I smelled it too.

"Sulfur," I stated. Uncle Sam nodded, and looked for the source. After a minute he found a pile of the yellow powder on the windowsill underneath the shattered window.

"Son of a bitch…" My uncle muttered. I agreed.

"Have there been any lightning storms recently?" He asked me. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"My god, yea. All week. I thought… I mean, being in Florida and all… I thought they were normal! I should've known they were way too frequent though! God, I am such an idiot!" I exclaimed, on the verge of tears yet again.

"No, Allison, you're not. There's no way you could have known a demon was hunting you. And there's no way you could've stopped it from taking your boyfriend, either. It probably would've killed both of you if you had tried," Uncle Sam attempted to comfort me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't just kill me in the first place! Why take Alex?! He never did anything. And anyways, I stopped hunting years ago! Why would a demon want anything to do with me?" I thought out loud. My Uncle sighed.

"You're a Winchester. Lots of demons have bones to pick with all of us Winchesters. And you can't run away from hunting. Trust me; I've tried more times than I can count. As for why it left you alive, my guess is it wants something from you. I have no clue what, or why it didn't just come get you. Demon's minds work in strange ways. I bet it wants you to come looking for it, which is why it took Alex. All I know for sure is this is a trap," He said.

"I don't care. It's my fault Alex was taken, and I have to get him back, no matter what," I replied stubbornly. Uncle Sam looked like he might have smiled, but didn't.

"Just like your father," He said under his breath. "I know that. But it's going to be dangerous. You can't go alone," He told me. I nodded.

"I know. But who's going to help me?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I would, but I can't," Uncle Sam said, not surprising me. He had his own family to look out for. There was no way he could leave Aunt Sarah and their kids, John and Mary, alone to fend for themselves.

"I know, and I could never ask you to leave your family for however long it's going to take to get Alex back. But I don't know who else to turn to," I said sadly. Uncle Sam looked into my eyes and put his hand on my arm gently and I knew what he was going to say.

"No, Uncle Sam, I can't. I can't, not after I left him. My dad probably hates me, there's no way I could ask him to help me save my boyfriend that I ditched my family for. In the three years since I left he hasn't even _tried_ to contact me," I argued before my uncle could even say anything. I waited for him to argue.

"Okay," he said, surprising me. "You don't have to ask if you don't want to. You could call James, though." James is my brother. I haven't talked to him since I left, either.

"I never thought about James. Yeah, I'll call him. Do you have his number?" I asked my uncle. He nodded. We walked into my living room and I jotted down the number Uncle Sam gave me on a pad of paper. It was time for him to leave though. I gave my beloved uncle a hug and walked him to his car.

"Are you going to be okay?" My uncle asked. I could tell from his face that he knew it was a stupid question.

"I will be as soon as I get Alex back," I told him. He nodded and gave me a sad smile, a kiss on the forehead, and got into his car. But before he could drive away, he rolled down the window and looked me in the face seriously.

"You are the greatest niece I could ever ask for, and I support any decision you make, but I really do think you should at least call your father," He told me.

"But, Uncle Sam-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Allison, I know you think he hates you, but trust me, he doesn't. He's worried about you, and he's mad at himself. He thinks he repeated our father's mistakes and chased you away. The only reason he hasn't tried to contact you is the same reason you haven't tried to contact him; he thinks you want nothing to do with him.

I know my brother can be difficult and has done some bad things, and I know that you must be angry with him for raising you into this life. Trust me, I know a thing or two about being mad at your dad," Uncle Sam said with a wink. Then he was serious again. "But you really should try to make up with him. I know I can't force you, and you definitely don't have to, but that's my opinion.

Oh, and maybe try to call more? I really missed you. So did Sara and your cousins, and I'm sure your mom is dying to talk to you. I love you, Ally," He said, and drove away, leaving me to think about what he just said.


	2. Demons and Excorsisms

Chapter 2- Demons and Exorcisms

I held the phone to my ear and took a deep breath. I could do this. The phone rang once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" said the deep voice of my father. "Who is this?" I panicked and hung up. I sank down to the floor with my head in my hands. What was wrong with me? I can't talk to my own father? No. This needed to be put right. I gritted my teeth and stood, shakily dialing my dad's number. I put the phone to my ear and waited. That time he answered after one ring.

"Who the hell is this?" My dad asked. I took a deep breath and fought off tears.

"D-dad?" I asked, my voice breaking. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Ally?" He sounded like he saw a ghost.

"Yeah, it's me, dad," I whispered. Silence on the other end.

"Holy crap…" He whispered in disbelief and relief. "I- Allison, I'm so sorry for chasing you away, I know how hard on you I was-"

"Dad, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore. I admit I was for a while, but not anymore. And anyways, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have run away like that.

The point is, I miss you so much, and I'm so, so sorry," I rambled. I felt a tear slide down my face and I wiped it away with my hand.

"I miss you too, Allison. So does your mom," My dad said gruffly, the way he sounds when he gets emotional, which is very rare.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure, just a minute." My dad said. "Shannon!" I heard him yell to mom. "It's Allison! She's on the phone!" I heard faint footsteps running and then the sound of the phone being transferred.

"Allison?! Honey, it's really you?" My mom's voice asked, sounding excited and breathless.

"Yeah, it's me. I've missed you so much," I said.

"Honey, I've missed you too," My mom sounded like she was crying. "I've been so worried. How is everything? Are you doing okay?" She asked. For a second, I thought _if they missed me so much and were so worried, how come they never called?_ But the thought only lasted for a split-second.

"Actually… No. Something's happened," I said carefully. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What? Allison, are you okay? What happened?" My mom asked, sounding panicked. I heard my dad's voice in the background, asking what was going on.

"I'm fine, Mom. Nothing happened to me," I reassured her.

"Oh tha-ank god. But what –kkk chkkk- then? What hap-pened?" My mom asked, her voice becoming staticky and choppy.

"Mom? What's going on? I- I think we're breaking up. Can you hear me?" I asked frantically.

"What? I -chkkk kkkkkk- hear me?" Static was taking over my mom's voice. I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"We're breaking up! I'll call you back!" I shouted, trying to make her hear me. I hung up my cell phone and ran to my car to find a payphone. Then I realized what was going on. An electrical storm.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, pulling my cell out of my pocket and dialing James' number.

"Come on, come on! Please work," I said frantically as I drove, hoping that the conversation wouldn't become static like the one with my parents did. Then James picked up.

"Hello?" James said.

"James! It's me, Allison. I need your address, quickly, before we start breaking up. I think there's a demon in my town," I said quickly. There was a second's pause on James' end before he gave me his address in a concerned voice.

"Thanks, be there soon," I told him, and hung up. The entire drive I was lost in thought, and when I finally reached my brother's house I raced up to the front door. I knocked frantically on his door and almost immediately he opened it. My brother was two inches taller than me, with brown hair and eyes. He was 24 years old, 3 years older than me.

"Allison, what happened?" He asked, pulling me inside. I quickly explained what happened, all the way to when my conversation with our parents ended. James' eyebrows creased together and he looked lost in thought.

"Yeah, that sounds like a demon. And Sam said to come to me?" James asked. I nodded. James clapped his hands together.

"Then it sounds like we have a case, little sis," James said. I smiled gratefully and hugged him.

"Thanks," I said. He patted my back sort of awkwardly. He, just like our dad, hated 'chick flick moments.'

"Don't mention it. Hey, I'm sorry about your boyfriend. We'll find him, I promise," He assured me. I nodded.

"Now, how're gonna find this son of a bitch?"

James and I were in his car, listening to some old band from 2013 called Imagine Dragons. There was a book on exorcising demons in the trunk, along with a knife that could kill demons that was my 16th birthday present, along with several guns and some other stuff so we could catch the damn thing. We were heading back to my town to find the demon that was there when I left, because it was the only lead we had. As we got closer to my town, the clouds got thicker, until finally we saw a crack of lightning.

"This is one helluva storm," James said. I agreed nervously. We reached my house, and got out of the car, carrying our weapons and other supplies inside. I used red spray paint to draw devil's traps at almost every entrance of the house, then covered them with rugs and whatever I could. We needed to trap it if we wanted answers. James lined any entrances I missed with salt, and then we waited.

An hour passed. Two. I was beginning to lose hope. James had turned on the TV and was watching reruns of shows, when the electricity began flickering. The TV turned on and off, same with the lights. I picked up my knife and held it tight. I heard thunder raging outside, and the electricity turned off. I checked the signal on my phone. Nothing.

"You smell that?" James whispered. I nodded.

"Rotten eggs," I replied just as quietly.

"Showtime," He said, pulling out a bottle of holy water. We walked to the front door, where we heard footsteps. James held out an arm in front of me, silently warning me to be careful.

The door flings open. A man with black eyes stands in the doorway, grinning sinisterly.

"If it isn't little Ally and Jamey Winchester, all grown up," it said. I clenched my jaw and gripped my knife tight. The demon noticed and made a 'tut-tut' sound.

"Now Ally, there's no need for that, I'm just here to talk," The demon said in a fake hurt voice. "All of you Winchesters are so rude." James barked a sarcastic laugh.

"Just here to talk? Okay, come on in. Let's talk," He said. The demon smiled and made to step forward. My heartbeat quickened. _Come on, just one step._

Then it stopped and looked down. I held my breath as it kicked away the rug, revealing the devil's trap. _Dammit, _I thought. The demon looked up angrily.

"A devil's trap? Seriously? You really think I'm that stupid?" It said, and disappeared. I heard a sound in the chimney, and suddenly the demon was there, crawling out of the fireplace. It grinned and stood, and began walking towards us, when it suddenly stopped. Confused, it looked up. There was a devil's trap on the ceiling. The trap worked.

"No, we don't. That's why we fool proofed the place," James said. He uncapped his holy water and stepped forward. "Where's the demon that stole Alex Mason?" James asked. The demon showed fear for a second, then collected itself and sneered.

"Like I'd tell you," it scoffed. James splashed holy water on him, and the demon screamed in pain as steam rose off his body. He snarled at James, breathing heavily.

"Torture me all you want, you're not getting a thing out of me," it growled. James nodded to me and I pulled out the old, leather-bound book. I opened it to the right page and began reading.

"_Exorcziamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." _As I spoke the Latin words, the demon started twitching and muttering. James held up a hand, and I stopped.

"Now, again, where is Alex Mason being held?" James demanded. The demon just laughed, blood trickling from the corner of its mouth.

"You're bluffing. You just want to scare me into telling me. I've been around a while, Winchester. I know all the tricks. And I ain't falling for it," The demon murmured. James laughed.

"I'm afraid this is no bluff. We will send your ass straight back to hell if you don't tell us," He told the demon. He nodded at me, and I continued reading.

"_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te..." _The demon was shivering and moaning, its monstrous black eyes wide.

_"Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs-"_

"NO!" The demon screamed, and I stopped. The demon was still shaking and it glared at James.

"How do I know..." it stammered, "How do I know that you aren't lying? How do I know you won't… Send me back… Regardless if I tell you or not?"

"I give you my word," James said. The demon nodded and closed its eyes.

"California… He's in California…" it said.

"Where in California?" James asked. The demon shook its head.

"I don't know…"

"Where in California?!" James shouted.

"I told you!" It shouted back angrily, lunging forward.

"Allison!" James stormed, and I continued chanting;

_"Venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…"_

_"_I SWEAR! I SWEAR I DON"T KNOW!" The demon screamed, sinking down to its knees. Its mouth dripped with thick crimson liquid.

"You don't know?" James confirmed. The demon looked up at my brother with as much contempt and hatred as possible.

"That's what I just told you, scumbag," It said. James sneered at the demon. I had never seen my brother so frightening, and it startled me. James turned to me.

"Finish him," he said. The demon looked startled.

"What? I told you everything I know! You- you _swore!_ You gave me your word!" the demon protested with fear and fury in its black, unforgiving eyes. James turned back to the demon.

_"I lied."_ And then he turned and left. The demon screamed, begged for mercy as I finished the ritual.

"_ Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos_._" _I finished, and the demon threw its head back and opened his mouth wide, and as it screamed black smoke poured out and sank into the flour, leaving a man passed out on the floor. I put down the book and ran forward, checking the man for a pulse. I felt it, a faint _buh-bump. Buh-bump. _The man opened his eyes, which were now brown.

"That thing... That thing was inside me. I was trapped in my own head, forced to watch myself kill my family, my friends… so many people…" He murmured. I creased my eyebrows.

"Everything's going to be alright, sir," I lied. "James, call the hospital," I yelled over my shoulder. I half-dragged, half-walked the man to my couch, where he passed out. James came in a moment later.

"An ambulance is on their way. In the meantime, we need to get gone. To California," James told me. I nodded, and, with a last look at the man, walked with my brother out to the car.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, I'm not sure if you can tell, but this chapter was inspired by the episode of Supernatural where they exorcise Meg (sorry, I can't remember the name of the episode). I just wanted to tell you guys so no one comments about how I 'copied it' or whatever. Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far, and I hope you keep reading as I tell the story of Allison and James Winchester:)


	3. The Monster Under the Bed

I remember when Uncle Sam used to always get upset with my father for bringing James and me up into the "family business." Dad would always tell him it was because he wanted us to be able to protect ourselves. Sam always hated that answer. I hated that answer too. When I was little, Dad and my uncle told me stories about their dad, and how he would take them around the country hunting. How difficult it was for them. I know my dad never wanted to do that to my brother and me, and for a long time I was angry that he did, but I think I understand now. He lost everyone. His parents, his friends, and the closest thing he had to a father after my granddad died, and all he had left was Sam and us. And he couldn't lose what family he had left to some monster. But it's hard not to resent him a little looking at what this life has brought onto me.

"So Ally, how's life been? You know, in the three years you've been gone," James said. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I wonder if this is what it was like for Uncle Sam," I replied. James barked a bitter laugh.

"You always were just like Sam," James said, shaking his head.

"You always were just like Dad," I retorted. I couldn't believe we were doing this. How old was he, five?

"Thank you," he replied, mock sincerely.

"Wasn't a compliment," I muttered under my breath, turning to face the window.

"Just level with me," James continued as if I hadn't spoken, "Why'd you run away, anyways? We weren't good enough for you?"

"I don't have to answer that," I said angrily.

"Yeah, actually you do. You know why? Because we're in my car, and you're dragging me along to save your boyfriends ass. Now tell me." I sighed in exasperation.

"Remember when we used to always visit John and Mary? Well, I was jealous. I'm jealous of all of them. They were normal, they escaped this life. And yeah, I am like Sam. I want a normal life too. And I thought, if he could escape it all, maybe I could too," I told him. James shook his head. "And why is that so wrong?" I challenged him.

"You don't remember how it turned out every time Uncle Sam or Dad tried to be normal? Maybe Uncle Sam is close to normal now, in the sense that he doesn't go looking for trouble anymore. That doesn't mean trouble doesn't find him. Once you become a hunter, you're never really normal again. I can't believe you didn't realize that," James said incredulously. I didn't answer, mostly because I knew he was right. I had heard too many times to count stories about hunters that tried, and failed, to lead a normal life. To be honest, I have never heard of a hunter who completely escaped hunting. I don't know why I thought I'd be the first.

James cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What I don't understand is why you ran away like that. No goodbyes, just a stupid note about how you 'just couldn't anymore.' What the hell does that mean anyway? You do realize Dad freaked out when we woke up and you were gone?" James asked me, but his voice wasn't so harsh and accusing anymore.

"Oh. I don't know, I just never thought about it…" I fibbed.

"Bullcrap. Tell the truth."

"Alright, alright. I couldn't face him. And anyways, I was pretty mad at Dad, if you couldn't tell. Now shut up and drive, I don't wanna talk about this anymore," I said with finality in my voice.

James pulled up to a motel somewhere in Alabama. We walked up to the front desk, where a young woman with striking features and blonde curls sat. She looked up at James with a flirty smile, which he happily returned.

_At least I know James hasn't changed a bit. That much is normal, _I scoffed to myself. James paid for our room and, with a final wink to the girl, we walked to our room.

"You are such a flirt, you know that?" I told him. He winked at me.

"Dad taught me everything I know," he said. I rolled my eyes. We got to our room and walked inside, and I flopped down on my bed.

"Ugh, I'm tired," I muttered.

"At least you didn't have to navigate through traffic on the freeway," James yawned. "Everyone drives like an old lady, I swear." I snorted a laugh and cuddled up under my blanket.

"Goodnight," I said to my pain-in-the-ass big brother.

"Night, little sis."

James woke me up way too early.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. "It's like, 5 am!"

"Rise 'n' shine, little sis. The early hunter catches the monster," James said, repeating a phrase our dad used all the time. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, whatever," I yawned, stretching. "Where are we, anyways? I didn't catch the name of the town."

"We are in Centreville," James told me. I nodded and began walking into the bathroom to change. "By the way, what would you say to working a little job?" I stopped in my tracks and whirled around, eyebrow raised.

"You do realize that Alex is on the other side of the country, being held by a demon _at this moment_? There's no time for hunting!" I protested, crossing my arms.

"Come on, Ally, just one little job! It'll take, like, 2 days tops. I promise," James pleaded. I scowled.

"Fine. But if we don't finish it in 2 days we leave. Deal?" I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Deal," he agreed, grabbing a suit, and he threw me one. I held it up reluctantly, then headed into the bathroom to change.

"So," James told me as we got ready, "two parents are brutally murdered in their daughter's room, and the kid claims it was the monster under her bed. The same thing happened in three other houses, each time the kid saying it was some kind of monster. Then two nights later the child goes missing."

"Huh. Do you have any ideas as to what it could be?" I asked.

"Not yet, which is why we are going to go ask some questions," James said. I frowned.

"But you just said the kids all went missing two nights after," I clarified. James nodded.

"Yes, but since the most recent attack was last night the girl is still here. The goal is we keep her from getting taken and find the rest of the kids," he told me. "And I have some of your old fake identities, so don't worry about that."

"Awesome." Once we were ready we headed out. James tosses me my old FBI badge, and we got in the car. The house was pretty close to the motel we were staying in so it wasn't long until we were there. The place definitely looked like a crime scene, I'll tell you that. We got out of the car and walked up the lawn to the front door, where we whipped out our badges to be let in.

"Hello, my name is Agent Hansen and this is my partner Agent Jones," James told the man at the door. The man greeted us and told us the bodies were upstairs, first door to the right. We walked upstairs and the first thing that hit me was the smell. It had been such a long time since I've been near a dead body and I never liked the smell of the blood and just… deadness, I guess. I resisted the urge to cover my nose and walked into the room after James, who hadn't hesitated. He was never shaken by that stuff.

The bodies were awful. There was a puddle of blood next to them, and they were mutilated. Scratches and cuts and bite marks everywhere, all gushing with blood. I felt horrible for the poor little girl that had to watch her parents get ripped apart by some monster.

"Hey, you listening?" James asked, snapping in front of my face to get my attention.  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry. What was that?" I asked.

"I said, it definitely doesn't look like normal murders, but I still don't know what it is. Let's go talk to the little girl who witnessed this horror show," James said, and we walked downstairs. A little girl that couldn't have been more than six sat on the couch in tears. I went over to her and sat down.

"Hey sweetie. My partner and I were wondering if we could ask you a few questions," I coaxed. The little girl looked up.

"Who're you?" she sniffed. I pulled out my badge.

"I'm Agent Jones, and this is my partner Agent Hansen. We're here to find out who did this to your parents. What's your name?" I asked.

"Emma," she said.

"Okay. Could you tell me, Emma, what you saw last night?" I questioned.

"You won't believe me, no one will," Emma said sadly, wiping her eyes.

"I promise I will believe you. I'm not like everyone else," I assured her. Emma looked at me curiously, and then nodded.

"My mommy and daddy came in to say goodnight to me, and they checked under my bed for monsters, like they do every night. Except," Emma sniffed, "Then a huge spider crawled out from under my bed and attacked them!" she finished between heavy sobs. I put my hand on her shoulder consolingly. "My mommy told me, she told me if I didn't pick up my toys the bogeyman would get me!" Emma wailed, making me falter. But I kept my cool.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. My partner and I are going to do everything we can to stop it, I promise," I told her. Emma nodded. I stood up.

"Let's go," I said to James. At the door, James asked who Emma would be staying with for the time being, and we were told that she would stay with her aunt and uncle, and we were given an address.

"Before we do research I want to go to the morgue and see the other bodies, and find out what the other kids had to say about the attacks. I've never heard of a monster that looks like a huge spider," James said once we were back in the car.

We took a quick trip to the morgue. The other four bodies were the same, torn to shreds. The doctor told us he had no clue what could've done it.

"What did the kids say? You know, before they went missing?" James asked. The doctor just laughed.

"Little kid nonsense. Both of their stories were the same, their parents came in to check under their beds, and a monster came out and killed them. Get this, the first little kid said it was a clown, and the second said it was a shark," the doctor told us, as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Sadly, I've heard weirder. Then I remembered what Emma told me.

"Did any of the kids say something about the bogeyman?" I asked, earning a strange look.

"Yes, each child said there parents had warned them about the bogeyman. Just the usual crap, if they don't behave the monster under the bed would get them." I nodded thoughtfully and thanked him.

After the morgue, James and I went home and did some research. It was hard, because we had no clue what we were looking for.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say we have an actual bogeyman on our hands," i said after a while. James rolled his eyes.

"You know those doesn't actually exist. They're just stories told to scare kids into behaving," He told me.

"I know, but then again so are vampires and demons," I reminded him. He didn't answer, but I did look up the bogeyman, just to be safe. I came up with something, surprisingly.

"Listen to this, _'The bogeyman has a different name in many places around the world, such as 'coco,' 'cucuy,' etc. It is most commonly known to be a monster that hides under the bed and goes after misbehaving children, and is known to have many forms, taking up the shape of what each child is most afraid of. It is said to prey on the parents and then taking the child to its lair.'_" I said to James. James looked at me skeptically.

"I still say they don't exist," he protested.

"Yeah, and Dad didn't believe in angels but remind me again who his best friend is," I retorted. James scowled.

"That's different," He insisted.

"How?!" I demanded. James glared at me. "You heard what I found, that is exactly what happened here! Why are you so determined to not believe it?" James sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But I'm only agreeing with you because I can't find anything better. Now, how do we find the 'lair,' and how do we kill it?" James asked.

"Well, it looks like it mostly likes dark and damp places, and a simple bullet to the heart should do the trick," I told him.

"Dark and damp… Well that usually means the sewer, so we'll check that. First thing tomorrow," James said, and hopped into bed. I rolled my eyes and closed my laptop.

"Night, James," I said, but he was already fast asleep.

Like James said, the first thing we did the next day was crawl into a dark, stinky sewer. I always hated these sort of jobs. We searched for hours for any sign of a monster; blood, bones, small children being held captive, anything that might give us a clue.

"I'm beginning to think we're not gonna find anything," James said. I creased my forehead and frowned.

"We just need to keep looking. I'm sure we'll find something," I insisted, and we did finally. Bones and blood smeared on the walls. The bones were tiny. Children. I resisted the urge to cry or puke, and we kept looking in the right direction, when I heard voices. Little kid voices, crying. I ran in the direction the sounds came from with James right in my heels.

We found the kids in a cage. They were covered in grime and sweat and they looked terrified. I ran forward and they shrank back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, we're here to help," I assured them, trying to get the cage open, when a kid screamed and pointed behind me. I turned and saw, to my horror, Alex. Only it wasn't Alex. His eyes were pitch black, and I knew right away he was possessed by a demon. He was covered in blood and scratches and had a huge gash in his stomach. I gasped.

Demon-Alex ran forward at me with an evil grin and I ducked down. No, no, no!

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. I looked up to see a bullet in his chest, and his form flickered. Next thing I knew it wasn't Alex anymore, it was a slimy goblin-like creature, and it fell to the floor, the bullet wound in his heart bleeding black blood. The monster was dead. I looked over at James, who had a gun in his hand, and he was breathing heavily. He grinned at me.

"And that," he said, "is how it's done."

We got the kids out and told the cops we found them in some house, and the kidnapper was nowhere to be found. We were soon back on the road.

"Well that was traumatic," I declared. "What'd you see?" I asked my brother.

"Just the bogeyman," He said, not meeting my eyes. I knew he was lying. "Why, what'd you see?" I took a deep breath.

"I saw Alex, mangled up and possessed. And what did you really see?" I asked. James narrowed his eyes and hesitated.

"I saw… our entire family, mom, dad, Sam, the cousins, everyone. Dead. And it was my fault," James wouldn't look at me. What he said really shocked me, that he cared so much. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"Don't say anything. I don't want this to become 'a moment,'" He said, and turned on the radio. Simple Minds' 'Don't You Forget about Me' was playing. James tapped the beat on the steering wheel and sang along, very out of tune. I laughed and he winked at me. I started singing too. It was nice, sitting in the car with my brother and goofing around, like the old days. I didn't realize how much I missed these moments.

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm currently juggling two stories. I'll work on updating it sooner, to those who want to read more! This chapter is kinda long, I know, but hey. Anyways, hope you like it!


	4. Jobs

Chapter 4-

The nice moment I had singing in the car with James did not last long. James quickly got cranky from driving around all day and I could not stand talking to him, so I plugged my ear buds into my iPod and turned away from him, listening to the music so I wouldn't have to listen to him complaining. It took several hours to leave Alabama and James refused to stop at a hotel, so we drove late into the night. It was pretty stupid of him to drive all night, considering how unbearable it made him. I guess he was just being stubborn as usual. I myself drifted off around midnight, and when I woke up seven hours later we were already on the edge of Mississippi. At least we were making good time.

Finally in Faulkner we stopped at a hotel so James could sleep. I wasn't tired so I took a much-needed shower and drove down to the nearest Starbucks for some coffee and breakfast. At the counter an article from the newspaper caught my eye. The cashier must have noticed my staring because he asked if I wanted one. I left with the stuff I bought and looked at the newspaper curiously as I walked back to the car. There had been a murder at Faulkner High School yesterday in the boy's bathroom. The person had a huge gash on their head from being banged against the sink. This was the fifth murder like that. It sounded strange, my kind of strange.

While I waited for James to get his beauty sleep I read through the article a few times and searched the murders up on my laptop. There were pictures of the bodies and under each one was a small paragraph about the person who had died, who found them, etcetera. Finally, James woke up. I told him about the murders and he read the article in the newspaper thoughtfully.

"Sounds like one of ours, right?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"We could check it out. Might be a ghost or something." He paused and looked at me curiously. "How come all of a sudden you're okay with working a job? Last time you freaked out when I so much as mentioned one. What changed your mind?" he asked me. I shifted in my seat, wondering how to answer when I didn't know myself. Part of me still wanted to turn a blind eye and keep going.

"I dunno, I guess we just might as well since we're here. We can't let people keep dying without at least attempting to do something about it," I said. James grinned.

"There's the Ally I know," he said, playfully ruffling my hair. I bat his hand away with the rolled up newspaper, but I was holding back a smile myself.

"Don't call me Ally."

Once we were all suited up we drove over to the high school to check out the body and see if we could find something supernatural. Thankfully it was a Saturday so there wouldn't be any students or staff members there. I had the EMF meter with me in case it was a ghost. James and I walked up through the doors, flashing our fake FBI badges. Today we were Agents Nikelson and O'Reilly.

We found the student's body quickly, and as the newspaper said, his head had a deep gash in it. The sink was covered in blood where the student's head had hit it. It made me sad to see someone so young killed. All of the deaths had been students. Unfortunately, there hadn't been any witnesses. I pulled out the EMF meter and held it up to the body discreetly. Unsurprisingly, the reading indicated that there had definitely been something unnatural about the killings. I waved the meter around the whole hallway to be sure, and as I thought, it was everywhere. James caught up to me from talking to the local sheriff.

"What's the reading?" he asked.

"Definitely something. My bet is a ghost. What do you say we do a bit of research on past deaths here?" I said, and James agreed. We went back to our hotel and I was immediately on the computer. In many ways I was like my Uncle Sam, and my knack for research was one of them. James was more like our dad, enough where it freaked me out sometimes and got on my nerves.

Pretty soon I found something.

"Listen to this. A couple months ago a girl, Katelyn Roberts, disappeared at the High School. No one ever saw her after that. D'you think it might be her?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe. Should we go talk to her parents, ask about her?" he asked. I nodded and looked at the article on the computer for her address, finding it quickly. I told James and he grabbed his coat.

"Let's go."

The Robert's had a petite house a few blocks down from the high school. And by petite I mean really small. James knocked on the door and soon a worn out man answered.

"Hello, sir. Are you Katelyn Robert's father?" I asked. The man nodded.

"I am. And you are?" he asked.

"We're Agents Nikelson and O'Reilly; we're here to ask a few questions about Katelyn's dea- uh, disappearance," James said as we showed him our badges. Mr. Robert's looked puzzled.

"That was months ago, I already talked to the police," he said. I nodded.

"Yes, but with the recent deaths at the high school we're wondering if maybe they're connected somehow. We're just following up on it," I explained. The man still looked a bit confused but he let us in.

"So tell us about Katelyn," James said as we sat down.

"What do you want to know?" Mr. Roberts asked. I handed him pictures of the kids that had died at the high school recently.

"Did she know any of these boys?" I asked. Mr. Roberts frowned.

"These boys always made fun of Katelyn because of her glasses. She'd come home crying more often than not because of them," he said angrily. I exchanged a look with James.

"There was another one, though. What's his name…" Mr. Roberts said thoughtfully. "That's right, Trevor. Trevor Hiatt. He was something like the ring leader."

"Hm. And uh, where does Trevor Hiatt live?" I asked. Mr. Roberts looked a bit surprised but he gave me an address and James and I stood.

"Thank you Mr. Roberts. And we're very sorry for your loss," James said, and we left. It was getting late so we decided to go to the house tomorrow.

"What do you want to bet this Trevor kid and his friends had something to do with Katelyn's death?" I said as we got ready to go to sleep. James nodded, and we both climbed into bed.

"Night," I said. James grunted in reply. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we went straight to the Hiatt's house and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked kindly. James and I showed her our badges.

"I'm Agent Nikelson and this is my partner, Agent O'Reilly," James said. I was getting sick of my fake name. I had to be the Irish one 'cause of my pale skin and reddish hair. "Is your son Trevor home?" Immediately Mrs. Hiatt frowned.

"He's not in any trouble, is he?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"We'll see. Could we talk to him?" James asked. She nodded.

"Come in, he's up in his room. I'll get him," she said as we walked through the door. A minute later a teenage boy came downstairs.

"Trevor, we need to talk to you about Katelyn Roberts."

"I don't understand, why're you talking to me about her? I barely know her," Trevor said once we were seated in the living room. His mother was considerately keeping her distance.

"We understand that you and your friends made fun of this girl about her glasses?" I said. Trevor laughed confusedly.

"Since when do they send FBI agents about that? What're you gonna do, arrest me?" he challenged. James rolled his eyes.

"Two months ago Katelyn disappeared at school. Do you know anything about that?" he asked. Trevor froze.

"No. How would I?" he said, not meeting our eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Look, all I know is that that chick disappeared a few months ago and now five of my friends are dead. What does any of this have to do with me?" he asked. His act wasn't convincing me, and I knew James saw right through it too.

"Trevor, I think you know exactly what it has to do with you. Now please tell us what you know. And no more lying, you're not fooling anyone," James said harshly. Trevor looked at him stubbornly.

"I have nothing to do with it. Now leave me alone," Trevor said, and got up and left. I sighed exasperatedly. We walked back to our car and went back to the hotel. Obviously the kid wasn't budging.

"I still think the kid's hiding something," I said. James agreed.

"He's probably next on Katelyn's list. We should keep a lookout at the school tomorrow. Just in case," he said. I frowned.

"How're we gonna pull that off? We don't exactly blend in. Or you won't at least," I said. I was pretty small and could almost definitely pass off as a high school student, but not James.

"I could become a janitor or something," he said. I shrugged.

"Okay. I guess that should work."

The next morning James and I were at the high school. In my backpack I had the essentials: salt, iron, everything we would need to fight off a ghost. I was glad I didn't have to wear some dumb uniform to blend in, unlike my dear brother in the janitor's uniform. He looked ridiculous. I just had to hope no one would see the gun in my backpack.

We both followed Trevor at a safe enough distance. Nothing strange happened for most of the day. At lunch I shadowed Trevor discreetly, when he suddenly got up and left the cafeteria. I texted James, telling him to be on the lookout. Then I waited.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from James: _Boy's bathroom, hurry. _Immediately I dashed to the boy's bathroom and knocked on the door.

"James?" I called. James' voice came from inside telling me to come in. He and Trevor were standing in a circle of salt in the corner. The lights were broken and it was dark except for my brother's flashlight beam. Trevor looked horrified while James looked irritated.

"Still say you have nothing to do with Katelyn's death?" he asked Trevor angrily. Trevor looked at him with wide eyes.

"It was an accident! Really, I swear!" Trevor said anxiously, looking from me and James. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and shut my eyes.

"Dammit, Trevor, what happened?!" I growled.

"I stole her glasses one day 'cause she could barely see without them. I refused to give them back so she… she chased me around, trying to take them from me. She followed me into here where one of my friends tripped her. She fell and hit her head on the sink… I swear, we didn't mean for her to die! It was an accident!" Trevor looked on the verge of tears.

"And what happened to the body?" James asked.

"We- we stuffed it in a trashcan and took it out to the forest by the field. We hid it there until after school and we buried it," the teenager said. "Why?"

"Just take us there!" I said urgently. James grabbed a shovel from his stash of Janitor supplies. The boy complied and we rushed to the field as fast as we could. James filled me in on what had happened in the bathroom before I got there. Apparently James had followed Trevor there and was pretending to mop outside, when he heard Trevor scream and ran in. The ghost had appeared and tried to attack Trevor. James had dispelled it with and iron rod and made a salt circle, where he and Trevor stood as James explained everything to him.

We rushed into the forest just off the school grounds, and Trevor pointed at a big rock.

"We put that rock there, as a headstone sorta. This is where the body is," he informed us. James began digging quickly while I made a small circle of salt around Trevor.

"I don't understand, why salt?" Trevor asked.

"I dunno, salt repels ghosts. If you stand in a circle of salt ghosts can't get you," I explained quickly. I pulled out my gun, which had rock salt rounds in it. Trevor widened his eyes at it.

It took longer than I hoped but eventually James reached the body. It saddened me to see the poor girl, not decayed yet, with a gash on her forehead. She was wearing glasses.

"Hand me the salt," James said. I tossed it over to him, and he poured it all over the body. I squirted some gasoline on it, and then began rummaging around for the lighter.

"What're you doing?" Trevor asked, sounding repulsed.

"You have to salt and burn the body, it's how you-" Suddenly James was thrown into a tree by a pale young girl wearing glasses. Katelyn's ghost. I gasped and shot at it with the rock salt, and flickered away. But she wouldn't be gone for long. I finally managed to find the lighter and lit it, just as Katelyn reappeared. I threw the lighter onto the body. Katelyn stopped coming towards me and burst into flames, and with a final ghostly shriek she was gone. James still lay at the base of the tree and I ran over to him frantically.

"James?! James, are you okay?" I asked, shaking him. He opened his eyes and sat up, wincing. Above his eyebrow there was a cut, but it didn't look like anything too serious.

"You okay?" I asked him. James nodded.

"M'fine, just a bit banged up. Don't worry about it," he told me, and stood up. I turned back to Trevor, who stood in the salt circle, pale-faced and wide-eyed.

"You okay, kid?" James asked. Trevor nodded wordlessly.

"Good. I presume you've learned your damn lesson about bullying people?" My brother sounded really exasperated with the kid. Trevor nodded again. "Good. Now go back to school."

"Thank god that's over," I said when we were back in the car. We had already filled up the hole and packed our bags back at the hotel and we were, thankfully, leaving Faulkner. I felt bad that Katelyn's dad wouldn't know what had happened, but we couldn't really explain it to him. James snorted.

"No kidding," he said. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, answering.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"Allison?" said a familiar voice on the other end, and I froze with shock.

_"Alex?" _I gasped. Peripherally I saw James look at me in alarm.

"Ally, please, help me," Alex sounded scared.

"Alex I'm coming! It'll be okay, I'm coming," I said, panicked.

"Ally-" His voice was cut off by a cold laugh.

"Don't worry, _Ally,_" the voice said my nickname full of sarcasm. "Your little boyfriend and I are having all kinds of fun." Rage filled my veins.

"Let him go!" I shouted. James started and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but I pushed him off. The demon laughed at my anger.

"Oh, but Allison, our fun's just getting started." And then the line went dead.


	5. Possession

**A/N **Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I really hope this chapter is worth it, so yeahJ hope you like it.

Chapter 5-

For a minute I couldn't even move. Subconsciously I heard James saying my name frantically, asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer. His voice over the phone, the hurt and terror emanating in my skull, the demon's cold laugh, all of it froze me with shock and panic and I didn't know what to do.

"James, we have to get there, now. No stopping, we just have to get there as fast as we can," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. James looked shocked and worried.

"Allison, you need to tell me, what the hell just happened."

"Alex, he was on the phone, and he was asking for help, then the demon was talking. I think it's torturing him, James. We just have to get there _now,_" I told him. James sat silently for a moment, processing what I told him.

"Okay. I'll try, but you know we're gonna have to stop at some point, we need sleep!" James insisted, but I wasn't having it.

"Dammit, James, for all we know Alex is being tortured _right. Now._ If you need sleep then I'll drive but we are not stopping!" I sounded more upset than I've ever sounded in my life, which sure was saying something. I guess James could hear how distraught I was because he just sighed and agreed.

"Fine. You can take over the wheel in a few hours, for now just try and get some sleep. And Ally…" I looked over at my brother, eyes wide. James sighed and glanced over at me from the corner of his eye. "It'll be okay. Now get some sleep, kid."

I blinked and nodded, laying back in my seat and closing my eyes, but I couldn't seem to shut down my brain. All I could think about was Alex; try not to imagine the horrible things the demon could be doing to him. How all of this was my fault. I opened my eyes and stared out the window at the scenery streaking past. Under different circumstances, I might have thought the place we were in was pretty. But I had other things on my mind.

_How does everything always manage to get so incredibly screwed up? _I asked myself, fighting against the tears that were threatening to spill over. A yawn interrupted my thoughts and I knew I needed to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and finally succumbed to my fatigue.

"Ally, wake up." I jolted up in my seat. The car wasn't moving, parked on the side of a road. James sat in the driver's seat, an expression of absolute exhaustion on his face, complete with dark circles under his eyes. A glance at the dashboard told me it was three a.m.

"I need some sleep," James told me. I took a deep breath and nodded, still a bit groggy. We switched seats quickly and James told me we were in Arizona, just a few mere hours away from California. James fell asleep almost as soon as I was back on the highway, so the entire drive was silent save the faint music coming from the radio. Finally, I saw the big sign on the side of the road: Welcome to California.

I stopped at a small store a few miles into Inyo. Leaving James asleep in the passenger's seat I walk inside, hoping to find a newspaper. Thankfully there was one, and I bought it and hurried back out to the car, scanning the articles.

_Come on, come on! Please have _some _sort of sign, _I thought desperately. I knew that the demon wanted to be found, why else would it kidnap Alex instead of killing him, or call, or even leave the bloody message on my wall? So I knew there had to be some sort of sign letting me know where to find them.

"Bingo," I muttered. Electrical storms for the past week in San Diego, in the middle of the summer. It wasn't a whole lot but it was something. And that's all I needed.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back onto the highway. It would take about 5 hours to get there at 70 mph, and I barely went under that. All I could focus on was kicking the ass of whatever demonic son of a bitch that ever hurt my Alex.

James woke up about 100 miles away from San Diego.

"We there yet?" he mumbled groggily. I shook my head.

"Almost, we're about an hour away from San Diego," I told him. He looked at me in confusement.

"San Diego? Why're we going to San Diego?" he asked. I nodded to the newspaper, which he read.

"I dunno, Ally. S'not much to go on," he said skeptically.

"Come on, electrical storms in San Diego? In the middle of the summer? That sounds pretty out of the ordinary to me. And anyways, it's all we got so I'm going on it," I insisted. James shrugged but didn't argue anymore.

The hour felt like almost nothing. Like the newspaper said, it was stormy and I could hear thunder off in the distance.

"Okay, we're here. Now what? Allison, we don't even know if this is where the demon is," James complained. I frowned.

"God, James, what is with you? We've gone on less than this before," I said. James scowled at me.

_He's not acting like himself… _ I thought, and then I realized. My hand immediately went to my belt, but the knife wasn't there. James' eyes flicked to black and he grinned, holding up my demon killing knife.

"Looking for this?" He asked, and then hit me on the head with the handle, knocking me out cold.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair in a strange room and my head was throbbing. The demon possessing my brother leaned against a wall, staring at me with its cold black eyes. I glared at it with as much contempt as I could muster.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Ally?" It drawled, my brother's voice unnaturally cold.

"Let my brother go, you son of a bitch," I growled, but it just laughed.

"Well that's no way to ask for something; didn't your daddy ever teach you manners?" it grinned at me, and I noticed it was fingering the blade of my knife.

"How long were you in him? The whole time?" I asked, cursing myself for not realizing sooner. The demon shook my brother's head.

"I jumped him back in Faulkner. After you ganked that poor little ghosty?" It sneered at me, the expression looking plain _wrong_ on James' features. "Can't believe you never noticed a thing." It started towards me. I saw its neck twitch and I almost smiled.

_James must be fighting tooth and nail in there._ I just needed to keep the demon occupied for a bit until he gets back control. If anyone could, it was James.

"So," I began, thinking fast, "R'you in league with the demon that took Alex then?" The demon rolled his shoulders back, looking uncomfortable.

"I guess you could say that. That Alex kid, god is he _annoying._ Frankly, I'm surprised we didn't just kill him to begin with. Would've made this a hell of a lot easier," it muttered.

"So he's still alive?" I ask hopefully. The demon snorts.

"S'not like it matters, now does it? I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you," it grinned, playing with the knife again.

"Y'know, you have your father's eyes. He used to glare at me like that all the time," it laughed, throwing my brother's head back. I creased my eyebrows.

"You know my dad?" I asked, to which the demon rolled its eyes.

"I just said that," it muttered, then it spoke again, only louder. "Has your dear old daddy ever told you about his time downstairs? I really got to spend some quality time with him. Of course, that was so long ago."

_What is it talking about?_ I asked myself, confused. Downstairs? Slowly, it dawned on me, and my eyes widened.

"My dad's… been to _hell?_" I asked incredulously. The demon grinned widely.

"Oh, so he hasn't told you?" it laughed at my expression. "Well your daddy spent a nice long time in the down under. In fact, he even had a bit of fun himself down there; he was Alistair's star student! I can't believe you never heard about this."

"You're lying," I muttered, refusing to believe it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm not. The Dean Winchester you loved and looked up to was a cold blooded torturer-"

_"Shut up!" _I shouted, closing my eyes. "Demons lie, and that's all you are. A sick, twisted, ugly _monster. _Now get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch," I growled with as much hate in my voice as I could muster. The demon narrowed its black eyes angrily at me, advancing towards me. It brandished the knife, fury contorting my brother's handsome features in a way that honestly chilled me to the bone. And suddenly, it stopped cold, still holding up the knife. Its eyes flicked back to my brother's warm brown.

"James?" I gasped, and he nodded. Suddenly, he stuck out his wrist, where a strange symbol was burned. James cut it with the knife.

"What're you-?!" I began, but my words were cut off as black smoke poured out of my brother's mouth. When it was all gone, he rushed forward and cut away my bindings.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, standing up.

"Binding symbol," James explained wearily. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye seriously. "I know where Alex is."


	6. Alex

**A/N: Omg it's been soo long! I feel horrible for making you all wait, but I'm back! I would've updated sooner but school has been killer and also I've been having some personalish problems so I hope you understandJ I'll update as often as I can, I promise! Now back to the story. **

**Warning: This chapter is gonna get kinda intense in ****_almost _****a sexual way (not ACTUALLY sexual but me being the paranoid person I am I thought I should warn you. It's like, lip rape. Nothing super graphic), nothing that bad in my opinion, but if you can't handle that sorta thing you may want to skip a few parts of this if not just skip the whole chapter. You've been warned and I hope you like it anyways.**

Chapter 6:

We wasted no time. James and I were in the car and on the road in about 2 minutes flat.

"So where are we headed? How do you know where to go, anyways?" I asked as I loaded my gun in the passenger's seat. This was it. We were finally gonna smoke the bastard that took Alex.

"It's hard to explain. I just saw a picture and I _knew _that's where we want to go. I don't know how but I do," James said. I frowned but nodded. As long as we got there I didn't care. The car ride was silent except for the sound of me field-stripping our weapons in the passenger's seat, making sure we were ready. I was desperate to memorize the exorcism and I was chanting it in my mind, perfecting my pronunciation (cause' believe it or not, pronouncing Latin incantations is way harder than Dad makes it look). Crap. Dad. The demon. _Hell. _

"James… D'you…. Demons always lie, right?" I asked. _In fact, he had a bit of fun down there himself; he was Alistair's star student. _James immediately grew uncomfortable.

"I don't think he was lying, Ally. I was awake the whole time; he knew the truth would hurt you more than anything, so he didn't twist it. I don't want to believe it either, but…" He muttered. I looked at him incredulously.

"I know Dad's been through some crap, he and Sam both. But _Hell?_ I don't believe it. And what did that demon mean? Who is Alistair?" I demanded. James exhaled loudly in frustration.

"I don't know, Allison. I don't know why Dad would be in Hell, I don't know what the hell that demon meant, I don't know. So just let it go for now. You need to be focused for this." I scowled and turned away. How was I supposed to let go of the fact that my dad, a man I had looked up to my whole life as a hero, had been to Hell, and from the sounds of it, _tortured _people himself. My father, Dean Winchester. I couldn't, _wouldn't _believe it.

"No. I won't let it go. Not now, not ever. But don't worry, I'm plenty focused. Those demonic bastards are gonna wish they'd never been born," I added in a dangerous undertone. James looked at me in alarm; he probably wasn't used to seeing me this angry. _I _wasn't used to seeing me this angry.

We pulled into some warehouse in San Diego. _Demons and old abandoned warehouses, seriously. So predictable. _I gripped my knife tightly in my hand as I got out of the car.

"Let's go kick some ass," James muttered, and we headed for the entrance. I muttered a quick prayer to anyone who was listening, and we snuck through the door. We made it about four feet in before I was struck in the back of the head with a heavy metal something and I barely had time to think a few choice curse words before everything faded to blackness

"Well, well, well. Would you look who it is?" _No. Not that voice._ I didn't want to open my eyes; I knew what I would see and I desperately _did not want to see it. _I felt a hand stroke my cheek and I flinched away, snarling.

"Don't touch me," I growled menacingly, still clamping my eyes shut.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ally! Don't pretend you don't _love _it. Now I wanna see those pretty green eyes. So like your father's…"

"Don't talk about my father." I was backhanded across my face, and my neck snapped to the left; I felt a trickle of blood run down my chin.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" James' voice barked from somewhere behind me. I opened my eyes then and turned around the best I could in the chains I had been bound in. My brother had been tied up similarly, only instead of sitting in a chair his arms were chained around a post. He fought desperately against them. "Don't you touch her!"

I regretted opening my eyes almost immediately, because in the next moment Alex's face loomed in front of me. He looked just as he had when I last saw him; rumpled blonde hair, slight stubble on his chin, clean clothes. Carelessly handsome. But I knew it wasn't Alex, not MY Alex. That smirk wasn't MY Alex, that hard glint in his eyes wasn't MY Alex.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." My voice was so low I could barely hear myself, but I knew he had heard me anyway. He sneered and sauntered over to me, sitting on my lap so his legs were wrapped around me and his face was so close I could feel his breaths on my face, and our noses were practically touching. It disgusted me. This demon thing was not Alex. It had no right to touch me the way he would, the way he had. I heard James growl a warning. I looked into the blue eyes I knew so well but were so foreign in that moment.

"Darling, he has everything to do with this. He has ever since he first asked you out to dinner, and he will until his heart stops beating." As he said it a black film slid over the blue and the demon smirked with my boyfriend's face, leaning forward. I clenched my jaw. This trick to get me upset was working _very well. _I was seconds away from screaming, but I knew it was just getting started.

"Don't touch me," I whispered again, my voice faltering. The demon grinned at my discomfort. "What do you want?"

"You," It whispered back, smashing my boyfriend's lips into mine. It felt wrong, so wrong, and I tensed up and tried to turn away. James was shouting in the background _get off her don't touch her _but the demon paid no heed to him. Its hands began wandering over me, slipping under my shirt. I snarled into its mouth but it just laughed and kissed me again furiously, pushing its tongue against my locked lips. I stayed rigid. Everything was red and I was furious, disgusted, livid, and I was going to _kill this demonic son of a bitch. _The demon laughed and pulled back as if it knew what I was thinking.

"Alex sends his best wishes," it crooned into my ear, and I turned my head away, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Let. Him. Go." Each syllable was a punch in the face, thrown at the demon wearing my boyfriend's face like some sick Halloween costume. "What do you want? Take me, let him go! He's never done anything!" I practically sobbed.

"Oh, sweetheart. It kills me to see you this way," The demon pouted at me and stood up. "Do you really wanna talk to him? Fine. I'll take off the gag. You get a minute." He closed his eyes, and when he next moment them they were Alex's eyes. Blue and compassionate, and right now, terrified. He looked at me desperately and my heart broke at his horrified expression. He touched the bruise on my cheek and I leaned into his hand. It was him. I missed his touch, the _real _him. Not some demon shacked up in his meat-suit lip-raping me. If that's actually a thing.

"I did this…" He whispered.

"No, no you didn't Alex, it's a demon, he's got you, but I promise I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna save you. I swear everything's going to be okay," I muttered frantically. We didn't have much time.

"I love you, Allison. I do."

"I know. I love you too." He got the chance to wipe away the tears on my cheeks before he went rigid and the demon took possession again.

"You two are heartbreaking," It said gleefully.

"Christo," I said back just for the hell of it, and it flinched and punched me again, right over the spot it did last time. My jaw ached. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus—" _I began, but the demon laughed. It _laughed. _

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that isn't gonna work." He pulled up his sleeve and for the second time that day I saw a strange symbol. A binding spell burned into Alex's arm. I was beginning to understand why Dad and Sam had those anti-possession tattoos. _Note-to-self: if you make it out of this alive, you're going straight to a tattoo parlor. _I frowned at the symbol and struggled against my bindings. It wasn't helping.

_Dammit, if anyone can hear me, send help. I'm talking to you, Castiel. Please. James and I are in trouble. If you're listening, come find us. _It had been a while since I'd seen the dark-haired angel but I knew if we didn't get a miracle, James, Alex, and I were screwed.

"Fine. So, what the hell is all this about anyway?" I asked. I needed to keep the demon occupied, assuming someone was going to show up and save the day.

"What do you think? Your dad and his brother pissed me off a few years back, I'm getting my revenge." It was a crappy lie.

"Right. Now what's the real reason?" The demon scowled at me and paced the floor.

"It's all part of the plan…" He muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for clearing that up. _What _plan?" I asked. Usually bad guys were itching to give the big evil speech. Dad used to tell me monsters were real suckers for monologues, but apparently not this one.

"Word from the downstairs is your brother and you are following in daddy's footsteps. The cage won't hold out forever, you know," was all he said to clarify.

"It'd be real nice if something you said actually, I dunno… made a lick of sense to me?" I growled. I was losing my patience. _Anyone there? I could use a rescue right about now. _"James, d'you know what this guy is talking about?" I called back, hoping my brother could help me waste time. But James didn't answer. Concerned, I looked back to see my brother's chains in a heap on the floor where he had been sitting. The demon must've looked back too because he made a furious scream and looked around the room for my brother.

"Where'd he go?" It demanded. I wondered the same thing when suddenly a figure appeared behind him, but it wasn't James. It was Castiel, in all of his trench-coated glory. And there was someone with him. My heart leapt.

"Dad?!" I gasped, and I got a quick half smile in return before he leapt on the demon. In my surprise in panic I couldn't quite process what was going on until I saw my dad draw a knife. "No, don't hurt him! Dad it's Alex don't kill him!" I shouted frantically. Castiel appeared behind me and took away my bonds, and I leapt up instantly, grabbing Alex from behind.

"Dad it's a binding spell, we have to break it. On his right arm," I told my father. Thankfully he seemed to understand what I was talking about because he took hold of Alex's arm as he struggled, spitting out furious curses. Dad cut a quick slash across the symbol and stood back as smoke rushed forth from Alex's mouth. When it was all over he collapsed, and I rushed forward to catch him

"Alex, Alex are you okay?" I muttered, shaking him as his eyes slid open and shut unconsciously. He muttered some form of reply and the iron clench on my heart loosened. "We need to get him home," I said to no one in particular, all other thoughts gone from my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach and when I could see again I saw that I was sitting on the floor of my family's kitchen with Alex cradled in my arms and James, my mom and dad, and Castiel standing around me. And that was when I blacked out for the third time that day.

**A/N: Heh, that was actually kinda fun to write. I hope you guys like it.**

**Btw, who else watched the season 9 premiere today? (or since it's midnight, yesterday?) CRAZY, HUH? I love it! It felt like I'd been waiting for that for forever, y'know? TOTALLY worth it though. Agreed? **

**Anyways, until next time! **

**-Baileylovesyou0400**


End file.
